Heretofore, an electromagnetic valve is provided in a gas tank mounted in a fuel cell car, for example, and filled with high-pressure gas. The high-pressure gas is supplied from the gas tank by opening/closing control of the electromagnetic valve. As an example of such an electromagnetic valve, Patent Document 1 proposes an electromagnetic valve configured such that an end side of a cylindrical member is fixed to a fixed iron core by welding, and a movable iron core is movably inserted into the cylindrical member. A coil is mounted on an outer periphery of the cylindrical member, and the movable iron core is moved inside the cylindrical member by energization of the coil. The movable iron core is attracted to the fixed iron core to control supply of high-pressure gas.
As in Patent Document 2, an alternative electromagnetic valve is proposed, in which a cylindrical member is used and a movable iron core is movably inserted into the cylindrical member. One end side of the cylindrical member is secured to a valve body, and a fixed iron core is inserted from an other end side of the cylindrical member. An electromagnetic coil and a yoke are mounted on an outer periphery side of the cylindrical member, and the fixed iron core, the electromagnetic coil, the yoke, and the like are supported on the valve body via the cylindrical member.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-43746    Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-32955